1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to a guard or protector for preventing insertion of foreign objects into the drive slots or openings of electronic devices adapted to read data from media bearing disks or cartridges to be inserted into the drive slots or openings.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, electronic devices capable of reading and writing data from and onto media bearing cartridges have become commonplace. Examples of such devices include personal computers, video and audio cassette recorders and players, and CD recorders and players.
Electronic devices such as these typically include one or more drive mechanisms for cartridges on which visual or aural media is carried.
Typically, the housing of an electronic device is provided with one or more drive slots or openings for insertion of media bearing cartridges. Insertion of the cartridge into the housing permits engagement of the cartridge with "read" or "write" heads associated with the drive mechanisms in the electronic device.
Typically, when a consumer purchases or otherwise acquires electronic devices of this type, he or she encounters a situation where no protection has been afforded by the manufacturers of such electronic devices for preventing the insertion of objects into the drive slots that should not be placed there. Objects that are improperly inserted in the drive slot would be those that are other than the disks or cartridges that are intended to be used with such electronic devices.
Kids have a habit of exploring openings and crevices, and will not think about consequences of inserting an improper object, for example, a playing card, a toy, or an eating utensil, into the drive slot. Also it is desirable to protect against the introduction of dust
Previously, the industry was focused on preventing dust and other foreign airborne substances from entering the drive slots of personal computers to protect the internally housed drive mechanism. However, products resulting from these efforts were useful only when the personal computers were maintained in an "on", operational, state.
For example, FIG. 1 of applicants' drawings shows a disk drive slot dust protector disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,785 to Talmadge. This patent shows a wedge-shaped computer disk drive dust protector which, in use, is tightly wedged in the disk drive slot, thereby preventing the entry of dust into the slot. The dust protector of Talmadge includes a blade portion 18 and a handle portion 14, and the material from which the dust protector is made is a rigid, resilient, rubber-like, plastic material.
FIG. 2 of applicants' drawings shows a disk drive slot dust protector disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,603 to Weidman et al. This patent shows a device for preventing air and dust from entering a floppy disk drive on a personal computer. The floppy disk to be inserted into the drive is provided with a compressible and porous dam on the front portion thereof. Upon insertion of the floppy disk into the drive slot of the computer, the dam compresses to conform to the volume of the drive opening. In this way, air as well as dust is blocked from entering the disk drive.
The solution provided by the Talmadge and Weidman et al. patents has not proven successful for several reasons. First, in devices like that taught by Weidman et al., the porous dam quickly becomes dirty and clogged from entrapment of the dust and other airborne particles it is designed to keep out of the drive slot. Second, with either the Weidman et al. or the Talmadge dust protector, after repeated insertions and compressions of the dust protector material, the body of the dust protector breaks down, the free flow of clean air into the drive mechanism, ordinarily required to keep the disk drive motor from overheating while in its "on" operating state, is prevented.
Against this background of known technology, a new drive slot guard has been developed which includes a drive slot blocking portion and an attachment portion. The blocking portion remains outside the drive slot and includes a region that lies flush with the outer surface of the electronic device and covers the drive slot. The blocking portion may include a handle to facilitate extraction. The attachment portion extends laterally away from the blocking portion, and is adapted for insertion into the drive slot. The attachment portion includes an attachment region for securing the attachment portion to a media bearing cartridge. The drive slot guard is designed to be attached to a functional cartridge or a dummy cartridge, the latter being inserted into the cartridge drive slot. Attachment of the slot guard and cartridge may be effected through the use of adhesive bonding materials, transfer adhesive or tape, or mechanical fasteners. The invention also contemplates forming the slot guard unitarily with the cartridge. Release of the slot guard and cartridge combination from the drive slot is effected by ejection of the cartridge from the slot.